


One of those cliché love stories where best friends fall in love

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Help, High School, One Shot, Other, Phan - Freeform, YouTubers - Freeform, baiscally YouTube high school, idk how to tag, lots of youtubers, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are best friends who both have feelings for each other but they are too afraid to say. One day something happens that might make them finally express their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of those cliché love stories where best friends fall in love

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Dan groaned as he pressed snooze for the 5th time. He rolled over and checked the clock. Shit. It was 8:30. School is gonna start in 10 minutes and the bus will be here in 5. Dan ran over to his dresser and pulled out the first shirt and pair of jeans he saw and threw them on. Luckily, they matched. Those are the perks of wearing all black. Dan quickly brushed his teeth and straightened his hair. He then checked the time. 8:33. Dan ran down the stairs and muttered a quick goodbye to his mum and dad before they started scolding him for sleeping in again.

Dan hopped onto the bus and sat in his usual spot next to Phil. "Did you sleep in again? I can tell by your hair, it's not brushed. Dan! What did I tell you? Here's a comb. I bet you didn't eat either. I brought you a poptart and an apple in case this happened again. Which it shouldn't have, by the way." Phil scolded.

"Ok call down mum." Dan chuckled as he grabbed the apple and poptart. "Did you bring any thing to drink?" Phil sighed and handed him his water bottle. "This is my water bottle but I suppose you need it more than me. But if you keep doing this I'm not giving you anything." "That's what you said the last 10 times." 

Dan then heard an "Aww" towards the front of the bus. Dan looked up. Just as he suspected Louise, Zoe, Carrie, and Marzia were looking over at them fondly. "What?" Dan asked although he knew exactly what. "You guys are so cute together!" Louise exclaimed. 

Phil started blushing furiously. He heard this stuff a lot, since practically the whole school shipped them. (Including teachers.) You would think that he would've been used to it by now since this has been going on since 5th grade, but since Phil had a massive crush on Dan since 6th grade, all the comments on their relationship made him kind of embarrassed. It wasn't that Phil was embarrassed to be with Dan, it's just that Dan doesn't feel the same and it could never happen.

"It's never gonna happen Louise! We're just friends! How many times do I have to tell you? Don't you guys have boyfriends to pay attention to?" 

Dan sighed. He didn't mean to lash out, but he was just annoyed with these comments. He and Phil were never gonna be a couple. Although Dan wishes they would be. But he sees how red faced Phil gets when people say stuff like that and he knows that means Phil is embarrassed. Therefore, Phil doesn't want to be with him. Simple as that.

"Oh Alfie doesn't mind. Huh, babe?" Zoe said and looked over at her boyfriend. "Whatever." Alfie said with his arms crossed. "Yeah Felix is fine with us shipping you guys. I think he ships it himself!" Marzia looked over at Felix. "Eh, yeah, sure, I wouldn't mind if they fucked." Felix stuttered. "Felix!" Marzia shouted.

"Relationship goals." Dan said as Phil said "It's like us but except one's a girl and they're actually dating." Dan couldn't help but think Phil sounded a bit mad when he said that Felix and Marzia were 'actually dating' but it was probably just his huge crush on Phil messing up his thoughts. Dan scoffed to himself. It was just like one of those cliché love stories where best friends fall in love. Except Phil wasn't gonna fall for him in the end. Little did he know Phil was thinking the same thing.

Dan and Phil met Troye, Connor, Pj, Chris, and Tyler at the entrance of the school. "Hey" said Troye. "Hi Troye! Hi Pj! Hi Chris! Hi Connor! Hi Tyler!" exclaimed Phil. "You don't have to greet all of them." Dan laughed. "Hey guys." 

Soon Tyler started chatting about this guy who he claimed 'was the most perfect guy in the world' "Nah." said Troye. "Connor is the most perfect guy in the world." Connor blushed profusely. "The mushy gushy stuff is cute and all but let me finish my story." Tyler sassed. "So he was tall, had blue eyes, dark hair, and was extremely hot."

"So that can be either two people." Dan interrupted. "Phil or Sherlock." Dan instantly regretted saying what he said. "I- I- I m-meant" Dan was cut off by Chris yelling, "I fucking knew it! Pay up." He held out his hand. "Oh come on, we made this bet 2 years ago. It doesn't count anymore." Pj protested but still he grabbed out 35 pounds and handed them to Chris. 

"Uh we gotta go." Troye said and grabbed Connor's hand. Dan could see them whispering, giggling, and jumping up and down once they walked off. "Yeah um I should get to the library I need to... study." Tyler said and walked away. He then pulled out his phone and started excitedly talking about something to someone. Chris awkwardly coughed. "You know what Pj, I forgot something in the cafeteria. let's go get it." Chris said awkwardly and left with Pj close behind him.

"I didn't process that he said 'hot' until I said what I said." Dan lied. "That's alright. But Sherlock would fit Tyler's description." Phil said, changing the topic. "We're literally taller than him Phil." Dan joked, relieved it wasn't awkward between them.  
"True." Phil said. "But he's pretty tall still."  
"Let's go to our lockers, yeah?" "Yeah"

Dan and Phil opened their lockers. Phil's locker was covered in stickers and pictures of his family. Dan's locker had a picture of as a tombstone with the words 'r.i.p my chemical romance. Are you asleep or dead?' in comic sans. They both had a journal in it which was the album cover of muse's album origin of symmetry. It was more of a diary but they didn't admit that. They kept these as a challenge who would write in it more. 

Dan and Phil both shoved their journal in their backpacks in case they got bored in class. Suddenly the football team came charging in cheering because they just won the championship game. Dan and Phil dropped their backpacks when someone accidentally shoved them. They began picking up their stuff. But they switched their journals.

Dan was in biology as bored as ever since they had a naive substitute who had no idea what she was doing. Dan grabbed his journal and turned to the next blank page. Then he noticed something. The page next to it had different handwriting. That wasn't his handwriting. It was Phil's. He must've grabbed the wrong journal. Damnit. 

He knew he shouldn't have done this but, he was so bored he started reading Phil's journal. Most of it was just stories Dan's already heard. The he turned to a page titled 'Dan' with a heart next to it. He started reading it.

'Daniel James Howell. It sounds like a melody, saying his name. It's almost as pretty as Thomas William Hiddleston. I wish everyone was like Dan. Caring and sensitive but sarcastic and witty at the same time. I'm not gonna write some cheesy gross paragraph on how much I love him or how perfect he is because that's cliché as hell. But it's true. Dan if you're reading this, (which I hope you're not, dear god) I love your laugh, your amber eyes that you say look like poop, your humour, your voice, your piano playing, everything. I love you so fucking much.'

Dan was in shock. Phil... loved him? Maybe it was platonic. No, Phil sweared. Phil wouldn't swear for "just a friend." He decided to keep it a secret. Phil wouldn't tell... would he? Dan stared into blank space. They could be a couple.

"Free day." Phil's maths teacher mumbled as he entered the classroom. "I have a headache so try not to be so loud." Everyone pulled out their phone or started talking to a friend. Phil's phone was dead, and he didn't know anyone well enough in this class. He pulled out his journal and started to read it. He instantly recognized the handwriting as Dan's. Phil decided to play a game. He loved this game. He calls it 'try to read Dan's handwriting'

Phil tried to interpret some of the pages but miserably failed. Then he got to a page neater than the rest. It was titled 'WOW I LOVE PHIL LESTER SO MUCH' and the page said 'I love Phil Lester. I love Phil Lester. I love Phil Lester. I love Phil Lester. I love Phil Lester. I love Phil Lester. I love Phil Lester.I love Phil Lester. I love Phil Lester. And not in a platonic way. No one else can have him. He's so great. What did I do to deserve him? Oh wait we're not a fucking couple. I love Phil Lester. I love Phil Lester. I love Phil Lester. I love Phil Lester. I love Phil Lester. I love Phil Lester.' 

Phil almost fainted. Dan loved him. In a non-platonic way. So.. does that mean they can be a couple?

Dan and Phil went over to Phil's house after school to play so video games like they normally do. There was no doubt things were awkward and it was obvious they were hiding something from each other. 

"Ha! I beat you again! Sucker!" Dan yelled after beating Phil for a 5th time. "Best 10 out of 21?" Phil asked. "No! I won so suck it, Lester, I'm the Mario Kart master." 

"Whatever" Phil faked annoyance. They say in awkward silence for a couple of minutes. "Oh! I, uh, I read your journal. I- I mean have! I- uh- I have your journal." Dan stuttered. "Me too!" Phil said. "Meaning I have it. N-Not that I read or anything." They exchanged journals.

After another 5 minutes of silence Dan said quietly, "You read it didn't you? Not just the journal but the passage." "Yeah." Phil replied. "And I'm guessing you read my passage too." "Yep" Dan said. "Yours is more romantic." Phil started laughing. "You're such a nerd." He said and tackled Dan. 

"Phil!" Dan yelled. "This was the angsty part in the cliché love story where we both admit our love for each other!" "Fine" said Phil. "I love you." Phil smiled. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" Phil started planting kisses all over Dan's face. "That's not how it goes either!" Dan giggled. 

"Then how should it go?" Phil pouted. "First there's the awkward silence." "Check"  
"Then there's the 'you know' talk." "Check"  
"Then there's the quiet 'I love you' and 'I love you too' and the passionate kiss." "Ah, so that's where I went wrong." Phil said and pulled Dan into a kiss. At first Dan was shocked, but eventually did what normal people did and kissed back. Finally after what seemed like months, they parted. "Phil?" Dan asked. "Yeah?" "I totally kicked your ass at Mario Kart."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction so please tell me what you think !


End file.
